Scorpius Malfoy
"When I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend called Flurry. We fell out over the correct rules of Gobstones." Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy 'is a pureblood wizard and the only son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He works to make up for the sins of his family's past and escape the legacy of the Malfoy name. In 2017, Scorpius began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley, the children of his father's school rivals. Biography Early Life Scorpius was born on 28 September, 2006 to Draco and Astoria Malfoy and is said to have inherited his grandfather's looks; blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face. In contrast to his parents and grandparents, he was not raised with traditional pureblood beliefs that taught him to regard Muggle and non-pureblood wizards as inferior, so he is obviously much more tolerant of them. Due to his mother's sickness, the childhood of Scorpius Malfoy was that of isolation within Malfoy Manor in which he had no interactions with children of his age before his attendence at Hogwarts. Scorpius read the Malfoy collection of books and became knowledgeable about the Wizarding World, the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter. His favorite book was ''Hogwarts: A History, which he read three times before he started school. Scorpius, despite being lonely, was an optimistic and bright child who enjoyed reading and music. His only friends growing up were his family dog, a wolfhound named Vindictus (after Hogwarts Headmaster Vindictus Viridian) and an imaginary friend named Flurry, who Scorpius had a falling out with at one point over the rules of Gobstones. Throughout his life, his father told Draco about the horrors the Malfoy family has been responsible for, specifically their involvement in both Wizarding Wars and the Death Eater movement. Draco understood that it was a lot for his son to take in but he needed Scorpius to understand why the other children were going to treat him like a freak or a monster. First Year (2017-2018) * Started his education at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. * Befriended Albus Potter. The two weathered a barrage of insults, teasing and pranks. Albus became more withdrawn and Scorpius did his best to be there for him. Second Year (2018-2019) * Did a bit of exploring through the "shallows" of the Forbidden Forest with Albus. They eventually found a small grotto with an abandoned cabin. * Tried (and failed) repeatedly to talk with Rose about Albus, but she was having none of it. Third Year (2019-2020) * Became close with Rose throughout the fall. * Assisted Rose, Cary, Riley and Albus in trying to apprehend Fenrir Greyback. Proved he was a terrible actor and was swiftly petrified by the werewolf. * Kissed Rose and then things got awkward. '''Summer 2020 * Over this summer, Scorpius' mother passed away from illness. Fourth Year (2021-2022) * Attended the Yule Ball alone, though he hung out with Albus and Cassie a lot. Physical Appearance Scorpius has apparently inherited many of his grandfather Lucius Malfoy's physical traits with his luxurious blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face. He has a thin and light build, with large hands and his mother's smile. As he's grown older, his hair is longer and a bit more untidy. He favors light, comfortable clothing that still looks nice. Personality Scorpius is brave, intelligent and understanding with an optimistic outlook. Despite this, Scorpius is introverted, lonely, insecure and slightly depressed. He tends to act as a loner outside of his friendship with Albus and is regarded as something of an outcast, so he often relies on his amorous personality to lighten his burdens in life. Scorpius is rather persistent when he wants something and has a very ambitious side. He will not back down from a challenge once it's presented itself. He does possess a code of honour and will not hurt others to get what he wants. Most of the time, though, he is laid-back, good natured and has a pretty good sense of humor, which if often self-depreciating. Major Relationships Parents Scorpius has a close relationship with both of his parents. He loves his mother very much and believes that she saw the best in his father. His relationship with Draco is different but he still loves and admires him very much. His parents raised Scorpius with the love and affection that they did not have when they were children and they care deeply for his happiness and well-being. Albus Potter Scorpius became friends with Albus Potter when they met during the Start of Term Feast on their very first day at Hogwarts. They became close during their first few years, even though they were made fun of by other students. Scorpius has found a kindred spirit in Albus and is very protective of his best friend. Rose Granger-Weasley Scorpius met Rose relatively early in his First Year but she was more interested in waltzing with a mountain Troll than talking to him. He felt Albus' hostility toward her was unwarranted and often caused them to argue (the only time they argued, really). During their Second Year, Scorpius tried to talk to Rose to help Albus out of his funk, but again, she was more interested in kissing a Manticore than talking to him. During their Third Year, however, Scorpius and Rose actually seemed to start up a friendship. Scorpius finds Rose to be a sweet and intelligent girl and spending time with her has been a breath of fresh air. At the prompting of his father, who suggested women like boldness, he kissed her but misinterpreted her reaction as being a negative one. Things got awkward after that and drifted apart. Rose is Scorpius' first heartbreak but the loss of his mother has largely driven their weirdness away. They've started to talk again as Rose's big heart continues to show what a great person she is. Wiley Goyle The son of one of his father's lackeys, Wiley is as far a cry from his family's legacy as Scorpius is. The difference, however, is that Wiley is kind of a moron who just goes with the flow, following along with his Housemates most of the time. He has his moments, though, where he shows the capacity to be an okay guy. Magical Abilities and Skills Scorpius is a talented wizard and has seemingly inherited many of his fathers' magical talent; he's good at Charms, Curses and Potions. Transfiguration and Herbology...not so much. Trivia * His favorite colors are Orange and Blue, because they're complimentary. * Is a fan of a lot of muggle culture; music, books, anything, really. He's fascinated by it, even if he doesn't always understand the concept. * Can play the piano and violin. * Is rubbish at Wizard's Chess. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Slytherin House Category:Class of 2024 Category:Pureblood